


Secret Santa Problems

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, also it's an actual fic about secret santas, it's not a secret santa gift, please enjoy jordan who can't think of gifts and about five seconds of embarrased !james, this is terrible i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan knew the moment he picked the name out the hat that he was screwed.</p><p>Completely and utterly screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Merry early Christmas! Thanks to the anon who submitted this for finally giving me inspiration to write something for the Creatures after nearly two months. The ideas presented in the fic are not based on reality (specifically the idea that the guys don't get each other presents, because they probably do, it was just something used to further the plot.) 
> 
> ~~Also, this girl hasn't seen the secret Santa picking video yet because she's been obsessively watching Brutalmoose videos oops~~ Also, also, the ending is meant to be ambiguous because the writer is a bad gift giver and has no idea what people should give each other for Christmas. Also, also, also, Seamus is in this, off camera and not participating, because I love and miss him, and didn't want to leave him out. Also x4, some people are not mentioned by name (specifically Artist Joe and Aron), but are meant to be there, I just didn't know how to work them in.
> 
> Prompt: : "Kootra prompt! Next christmas are coming and Jordan wants to really thank James for his gift from last year."
> 
> Edit (3/1): I wrote this before Seamus left, hence why he's still a creature. I don't really have the heart to change it, to be honest.

Jordan knew the moment he picked the name out the hat that he was screwed.

Completely and utterly screwed.

Up until that, he had forgotten about Christmas. Forgotten about the presents and the decorations and the mood, because, even when surrounded by the cheer that usually came around this time of year, Jordan couldn't have been bothered.

The others in the office never really got each other gifts, unless it was for something like this. None of them really saw the point, because, as the majority of them were deep into adulthood and didn't care at all about the material side of the holiday. It was a time for friends and family, nothing more.

And then, the piece of paper said James and everything went to hell.

Jordan may have not remebered the guilt that had slapped him right in the face those two years ago, may not have remebered the way James hadn't retaliated at him like he should have and had instead gotten him some perfect gifts (after a short moment of revenge) and may have not remebered the need to make it up to him.

As he said, Jordan was screwed.

-

Slamming his face into his keyboard, Jordan sighed.

And sighed. And sighed again, for a third time, because that's how utterly stumped he was.

For the first time in his entire life, the bossman wanted to scream and shout swears, and delightful words were swimming through his muddled and confused brain.

He could already feel the headache forming above his brow, and the urge to rub it was overwhelming, but his arms were tired and his hands were sore from constant searching on the internet for something, anything to get for James.

Jordan hadn't always been the best gift giver, except from the lucky events of last year, when inspiration had finally spiked for something to get Aleks, but former ideas for his Russian friend would not work in this case, because James was not in any way similar to Aleks.

They may have shared volitile personalities, but James wasn't as easy to read as the other, and there wasn't really anything James needed.

At least, Jordan didn't think so.

It was made worse by the heavy heart in his chest, because even since James had showed that pissed off look in his eyes (with hidden saddness and hurt that Jordan could see, even if the others couldn't) back in the old house, Jordan had felt the need to make it up to him.

Even if, with the office's general mindset, he hadn't had the chance too. Even if, off camera and away from his coworkers, James had told him it was fine. Even as he pretended that hey, it was fine, Jordan was perfectly alright with hurting his friend's feelings for a good laugh.

Uh, God _darn_ it.

Jordan slammed his face into his desk and screamed a mess of gibberish.

-

(( "What the bloody hell?!"

"It's okay, Dex. It's just Jordan."

"What the fuck is going on Dan?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Joe, and he's just being his usual self. You know how he is."

"I don't think screaming and slamming his head into the bloody desk is just the usual."

"Slamming his head into his desk?!"

"Honestly, I've known him for years, this is normal for him. Just leave it and pretend it isn't happening. That's how I learned to deal with it."

"Ugh, fine. Bloody wanker, inturupting my recording.." 

"Sometimes, I wonder why I ever accepted a job here..."

"Me too, Joe. Me too." ))

-

"Okay, Jordan, what the fuck is going on?"

James was standing in front of Jordan's desk, eyebrow raised and arms folded over his front in what the other probably assumed was an intimadating stance, only it wanted to make the brunette laugh, as he had replaced the usual beanie with a Santa hat.

It was a burst of colour that Jordan honestly had never expected from his friend, more strands of hair than usual sticking out of the sides, and the effect was hilarious to him, and the rest of the office. So much so that he had to bite his lip to stop the giggles, which James noticed with a raised eyebrow, clearly ignoring it as he waited for an explanation.

"Well? You've been acting strange these past couple of days, so what the hell is wrong? I mean really, you scream louder than I do..."

Jordan must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights, his face showing the way he searched for an answer.

The brunette did not want James to know the truth. 1) That would, of course, break the rules, as in telling your gift reciever that you were the gift giver. 2) It would be incredibly embarrasing for him to reveal that everything was just over a present.

James sighed, a hand over his eyes. "Let me guess, it's your Secret Santa, right?"

Jordan jolted. He hadn't expected the other to get what was bothering him so easily. He smiled awkwardly, "How did you guess?"

"Everyone else is the same, which is mainly the reason I would have canceled this. Fuck the fans, at this point."

Jordan winced at the harsh words, but he understood them all the same. "So, do you have any idea what I could do?"

James looked genuinely thoughtful, his lips between his teeth, before he shrugged his shoulders. "Just go with something from the heart, I guess... That's the advice Stef gave me."

"Something from the heart, huh..."

Suddenly, it was like a light turned on inside Jordan's head, an idea sparking, as he bounced up from his seat, grabbing his bag and stuffing his laptop inside it. "I've got it!"

"Thank you, thank you," Jordan exclaimed, grinning down at James brightly in a way that made the other breathless as the brunette slipped on his jacket. "Thanks so, so much for the help, James."

"No problem," the other murmured, flustered at the praise. Not that Jordan noticed.

The bossman was about to slip out of the door, before an idea came into his head that probably shouldn't have. Something that he shouldn't have followed through with, but he threw his inhabitions to the wind, leaning over and kissing James' cheek before running though the corridor and out through the door, leaving James behind, a red mess against the door frame, his cheek in his hand.

A phone was already in Jordan's hand, his mouth moving fast to get out the words.

"Kevin? I'm going to need your help."

-

"Presents!" Spencer threw up his hands and ran for the pile of presents around the bottom of the badly decorated Christmas tree.

The others laughed at his excitement, pausing when Stefani clapped her hands to grab their attention, her stance going slightly stiff when the camera in Joe's hands lands on her. "Who's going first?"

"I nominate James," Aleks said, pushing him forward.

Seamus snorted from his place behind the camera. "Knowing your luck, you'll get Jordan again."

James glared at the two, stomping over, his hat swinging behind his head, as he grumpily picked up the present with his name stamped on the side.

This year, they went for a different tactic. The present's were anonymous till the end, except for small hints printed on the label.

James quickly scanned his eyes over the label, skipping over small details until he noticed the hint.

And he froze.

"You okay?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrow at the look of mixed horror and confusion on James' face. 

The other snapped out of it, eyes wide. "Uh, yeah."

"Aren't you going to open it?" Jordan prompted, waving his arms, and when James looked into his eyes, he did something unexpected to the others who saw.

He winked.

-

_To: James._

_So, it took me a while, but I finally came up with this gift after a little help._

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_From: Your Secret Santa._

_P.S. As you said, this is a gift from the heart._


End file.
